


Lila Gets Exposed: The Series

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Liar, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: Because “Lila gets exposed” is a genre by itself, as there are a million ways she could be exposed if the other characters weren’t doormats.Series of Oneshots of the million ways that Lila could get exposed, mostly unrelated, but ambiguous enough that you can pretend Lila is getting roasted in a daily basis.





	1. Miss Mendeleiev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exploded in Tumblr, so I decided to bring it here too.

“Did you want to see me?”

Marinette asked after knocking on the door and being called in. To her surprise, Ms. Mendeleiev, Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles were in the Principal’s office, along with the lying liar who lies.

“I’m sorry Marinette, but I couldn’t keep quiet about…”

“Silence” said Ms. Mendeleiev, without raising her voice. Lila immediately shut up. “Marinette, please come in and take a seat. Do you know why we called you here?”

“No” said Marinette, taking the only seat available, unfortunately at Lila’s side.

“Lila says you copied the essay I assigned for today from her.”

“… what”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s fair that you can use my work to…” a glare form Miss Mendeleiev made Lila shut up again. Marinette was fuming, now she was going to get her in trouble with the teachers? And with Mendeleiev of all people!

“As you both know, I take cheating very seriously, and will not forgive someone who tried to pass someone else’s work as their own.”

Marinette looked at Lila, who managed to give her a small smug smile while their teacher turned around.

“Lila, what do you think would be the appropriate punishment for a cheater?”

“Well, a couple of days of detention, of course. Redo the work completely. Maybe do lines of ‘I will not steal the work of someone else’. Oh! And have a parent-teacher talk. And a public apology, because being dishonest is just wrong!”

Miss Mendeleiev raised an eyebrow at Lila. “Harsh, but fair. I guess that will be an appropriate punishment after all.” She turned to Marinette. “Marinette…” Marinette was wondering how her parents were going to take this accusation of cheating. She was sure she would be grounded for a couple of weeks at least. And for something she didn’t! “Marinette, thank you for coming so quickly. I’m sorry we wasted your time, you may go now.”

Everyone looked at Miss Mendeleiev with surprise.

“You’re not going to punish her?” asked Lila, incredulous.

“Why should I?”

“She stole my work!”

“I find it hard to believe that you would choose the implement of silver in fashion through history as the subject of your essay, when you have never shown any interest in fashion design before, while Marinette has won contests and actually has done commissions for people. Plus, Marinette has always been a very good student. Not perfect, but who is?”

“So you’re not going to punish Marinette?”

“What for? At most I would advice her to guard better her homework so other people don’t copy it without her consent, but that would be blaming the victim”

“I did not copy her; she copied me!”

Miss Mendeleiev looked at Lila with a rather bored expression. “Marinette, what is the atomic weight of silver?”

“107.8… and something?”

“Acceptable. Lila… what is the symbol for silver?”

“Huh… it’s… uhm… Si?”

“Incorrect. Marinette?”

“ _Ag_ , it comes from the Latin _argentum_ and it means ‘off white’”

“Excellent. I think you deserve full marks in your essay after all”

Lila glared at Marinette, who was still very confused about the whole ordeal.

“I’m sorry, but why did you call Marinette if you were sure she didn’t do anything wrong?” asked Miss Bustier, just as confused.

“Because I wanted to see how far Rossi would go. And now, I believe one of the parts of her punishment was to call her mother, which I think I’ll do right this moment. Marinette, you may go, and again, sorry for wasting your time. We will arrange for the public apology later.”

Marinette nodded and left the office after that, glad that at least one of the teachers had some common sense. She could still hear Lila blabbing some lame excuses, but Mendeleiev was having none of it. She sighed, pretty sure Lila would be akumatized sooner or later.


	2. Marc and Nathaniel

“Did you want to see me?”

Marinette got inside the classroom of the art club, where Marc and Nathaniel were waiting for her.

“Hiya Mari!” greeted overenthusiastically Marc, guiding her to a seat near a table where Nathaniel and he had been working. They had something covered in cloth, which Marinette found a bit suspicious, but was used to how theatrically dramatically extra those two could get.

“What’s this?”

“Well, remember our comic?”

“Which one? Where Super Nathaniel saves me from Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi and then we ki…”

“NOT THAT ONE!” reacted Nathaniel not so quickly, blushing so much his skin got the same color of his hair. “Ahem. The one where _Mighty_ Illustrator and Reverser teamed up with Ladybug and Chat Noir for…”

“The double date one or the one where they fight Queen Wasp?”

“… Queen Wasp.” Marc turned to Nathaniel. “You told her about the double date one?” Nathaniel shook his head, both looked at Marinette confused, but she just smiled innocently and sweetly.

“Ha! You guys are so transparent. I was just guessing”

Marc made a face “meanie” he added a raspberry for emphasis. Nathaniel just kept his red hue.

“ANYWAY. The comic with us as heroes being heroes alongside the heroes of Paris” said Nathaniel very quickly. Marinette giggled at how easy was to push Nathaniel’s buttons.

“And you’re our Everyday Ladybug, so we decided it was only fair that you would join the team!”

“We actually wanted to say you’re the real Ladybug, but realized that would be a bit problematic… and Alya would freak out big time”

Marinette had never panicked and been relieved so quickly in her life.

“Yeah, right, clumsy old Marinette as Ladybug, who would believe a loser like me was a superhero?”

Nathaniel and Marc looked at each other.

“Marinette, sweetie…” Marc said, holding Marinette’s hand and looking her straight in the eyes “We love you with all our hearts, brains and other internal organs, but if you dare to call yourself bad names ever again, I will be legally and morally obligated to slap you silly until you learn to appreciate the wonderful human being that you are.”

“Duly noted”

“SO! Since you have never been akumatized –kudos for that, by the way, you rock – we didn’t had anything to base your herosona with… so we started thinking, and your main forte is designing, but bringing stuff that you draw to life is sort of Mighty Illustrator gimmick…”

“It’s not a gimmick!”

“Right right… so, Nathaniel thought about the hat you designed and we basically took a peek at your sketchbook - please don't kill us-, and we decided that fashion was going to be your thing!”

They grabbed the cloth and pulled it at the same time, uncovering a series of illustrations of Marinette in several hero suits. Some very elaborate some more simple. The main one seemed to be a play on her normal clothes, with a dark pink bodysuit with white details, including a belt, a dark grey jacket, and a brooch that resembled the ladybug earrings, just in the same shade of dark pink as the body suit.

“We based her a bit on Ladybug. With the brooch she can switch between suits, and the brooch changes colors to match which suit she is using. Her standard outfit is the pink one, which we based on your clothes, and it gives her agility and strength. The other suits are more specialized, like the blue one allowing her to breathe underwater and swim more efficiently. We’re thinking a rainbow theme, with 7 suits plus the pink one. We might squeeze a black and white one too, although that is Reverser gimmick.” Nathaniel looked at Marc with a sly smile. Marc rolled his eyes.

“Touche. Anyway, we call her Fashionette, unless you want to be called something else”

Marinette couldn’t help but notice that they somehow had made the power of the suits match the power of the potions that Master Fu had given her. Still, it was different enough from Ladybug to throw suspicions… even though Nathaniel had made an illustration of Ladybug, ‘Fashionette’, Chat, Reverser and Mighty Illustrator. To Nathaniel’s credit, he had made Ladybug with longer hair, taller and more muscular than herself. She then wondered if that’s how other people saw Ladybug or if it was just Nathaniel’s artistic view.

“Marinette as a hero? Wow, you guys are _so_ talented!”

They had been so focused on their explanation of Fashionette that they hadn’t noticed that Lila the lying liar who lies had entered the art room. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh, and you did a drawing of her with Ladybug, _my_ best friend.”

“Well yeah. We’re making a comic and including Marinette as a hero with us. I’m sorry, who are you?” asked Marc sincerely, as he had no idea who this girl with sausage hair was, but felt _weird_ for how she was talking.

“Oh, you don’t know me? I’m Ladybug’s best friend, Lila Rossi”

“Isn’t Ladybug’s best friend Chat Noir?”

Lila’s eye twitched, but decided that Marc probably would question her if she kept that lie. Marinette smiled wide at that, hoping that Lila would go, but alas, she just approached the table and grabbed one of Marc and Nathaniel’s comics.

“Oh, a comic book. Cool. I know Stan Lee, he basically based Spider-Gwen on me. I might be able to get you to meet him someday.”

The three art kids looked at each other, a bit confused.

“Are you going to use a Ouija?”

“What?”

“Stan Lee died last year”

“And Spider-Gwen was created by Jason Latour and Robbi Rodriguez, not Stan Lee”

“I… I was just testing you. I meant he based Spider-man on me, way before he died, of course.”

“Didn’t know you had a time machine. Must be awesome”

“What?”

“Lila, Spider-man was created in 1962, so either you have aged really well, or you have a time machine.”

“Ugh you guys, always misunderstanding me! I mean the spider-man from the movie! He’s my best friend!”

“Didn’t know you and Tom _Hiddleston_ were friends”

“Of course, we are very close!”

“Hiddleston is the guy who plays Loki. Holland is Spider-man.” Lila was speechless.

Marinette was using all her power to not fall from her chair laughing. Lila trying to outgeek Marc and Nathaniel, comic book fans extraordinaries, was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Even more fun than when Chloe fell in a puddle of mud.

“Ugh, you suck!”

Lila threw the illustrations to the floor, without noticing that Mister Perrault, the art teacher had gotten in the art room just that moment.

“What is going on?”

“This girl who I am still not sure who is” said Marc quickly, as he could see Lila was going to respond something “started trying to impress us with her lies, but since we didn’t believe her, she just threw our work”

“They were being mean to me!” Lila tried to sob, while the other three teens were gathering the stuff she had thrown.

“Regardless of what they might have said, I caught you on the act of trying to destroy the work of art they had done for Marinette, and if there is something I will not tolerate in my club, is precisely that. Follow me to the Principal’s office… whoever you are.”

The trio smiled. Marinette couldn’t help but worry at Lila being akumatized yet again, but she also wanted to put some input on her “super hero” persona that Marc and Nathaniel had created with so much love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Teacher has no canon name, so I landed in “Perrault” after searching for french last names. If you don’t know who Charles Perrault is, I weep for your childhood.


	3. Juleka and Luka

A normal day in the normal life of normal teenager Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her class had just finished and after saying goodbye to her best friend Alya, she saw a curious thing near the entrance of the school.

Juleka Couffaine was currently looking at her phone near the entrance, already wearing her helmet. She noticed Marinette almost immediately.

“Hey. I thought you had gone home already”

“Mom had to move the boat to evade the police. Luka is coming for me so we can go to the new location.”

“Oh.”

“Wanna wait with me? I bet Luka would be thrilled to say ‘hi’ to the Melody in you Harmony” Juleka grinned, which only made Marinette blush.

Before she could answer, they both were distracted by the sound of a door slamming, and turned around to see a very embarrassed Lila, as Adrien’s bodyguard had closed the door before she could enter. He was glaring at her, clearly conveying the message that he would not fall for her lies this time. Lila stood frozen while the bodyguard got inside the car and they got away. Lila finally reacted and looked at Marinette and Juleka, clearly embarrassed. She was going to spin some lies, but before she could do so, an older teen approached them also in a bike. He took off his helmet in a very dramatic way.

“Hey Marinette. Ready to go home Yuletide?”

“Hi Lucario. Sure thing, I was just chatting with Marinette here, who _insisted_ on waiting for you”

“Really?” Luka smiled at that. A genuine and warm smile that made Marinette blush a little, forgetting that Juleka had set her up.

Meanwhile, Lila was watching like a predator watching her prey… or a spoiled brat watching something that their parents had forbidden.

Sure, that Luka guy was not a famous and rich model that could make all of her lies come true, but he was quite handsome. For the interactions she could guess he was Juleka’s brother, and that Marinette had a thing for him. So if she managed to snatch him, she would not only get a cute boyfriend, but also upset Marinette, so it was a win-win. She couldn’t help but notice his highlighted hair, painted nails (black) and Jagged Stone shirt. A fan. Probably a musician himself.

She breathed deep and fell into character, approached the trio.

“Well hello there, I don’t think we have been introduced” she said, smiling. She ignored Marinette rolling her eyes. The Luka guy looked at her almost expressionless.

“Oh. Lila, this is my brother Luka. Luka, this is Lila Rossi.” Juleka introduced her. She gave her hand, expecting Luka to kiss it, but he just gave her a firm handshake.

“Charmed, I’m sure. Hey, is her the girl that said Jagged Stone had written a song about her?” Juleka nodded. Lila felt happy that she didn’t even had to tell that one again, her reputation talked for her. “Really? Cool. Which one?”

“Huh?” Lila stammered. In all the years she had told that lie, no one has had the brains to ask her which song of Jagged Stone she was talking about.

“Yeah, which song? It must be so cool to hear it in the radio and concerts and know he’s singing about you.” Marinette couldn’t help but feel disappointed and very mad that Luka was falling for Lila’s lies.

“Oh… no… uh… the song he wrote was a personal gift to me. He hasn’t included it in any album or singed it in public.”

“How convenient”

Lila decided to ignore Marinette’s comment. It was obvious this Luka guy was falling to her trap.

“Cool. I would love to hear it someday!”

“Oh… Uh… yeah… I don’t have it with me right now, but I’ll be happy to show it to you!” replied Lila with her most sickenly sweet voice and smile.

“And you also saved Jagged Stone’s kitten from being ran over by an airplane!”

“Well yes, it’s the least I could do!”

“Despite the fact that the security of the airport wouldn’t have left you go there”

“Uh…”

“And the fact that Jagged Stone has never had a kitten.”

“He had one before Fang!”

Luka seemed surprised, but then Juleka started to laugh, just like Luka. Both Marinette and Lila looked confused.

“Wow, you really are full of it!” said Luka between laughs.

“Told ya” Juleka was laughing just as much.

“Excuse me? What do you mean? I’m not lying!”

“Considering Jagged Stone hatched Fang about 20 years ago, you have aged really well for rescuing a cat from before that time”

“what” Lila has never considered how old was Fang. Or that Jagged had hatched him.

“ Your melody is all… off, like an autotune… you lack substance. Even bubblegum pop has more meaning. Seriously, there is this thing… how do you call it?”

“Honesty”

“Ah right, Honesty, thank you Yuletide. You should try it sometime.”

Lila was fuming. She just turned around and left without saying anything else.

“You knew Lila was lying” said Marinette as a matter-of-fact.

“Yeah, sorry” unlike Lila, Juleka was sincere. “I only realized things myself when I talked with Lucari… Luka. And I’m not confrontational…” She avoided Marinette gaze and looked at the ground, ashamed. “sorry”

“Nah, don’t worry, I’m glad to know her lies and manipulations weren’t as good as she believes.”

“I have heard better lies from our little cousin” added Luka. “You shouldn’t worry about her, sooner or later everyone will realize she’s fake. You just keep being you, sincere, as clear as a note…”

“Dude, I’m still here, want some time alone?”

Both Marinette and Luka blushed, while Juleka only giggled. “Ahem! We should get home before mom decides to move it again or we’ll miss dinner. A pleasure talking with you Marinette!”

Marinette said her goodbyes to the pair of siblings. She then sighed. She was 99% sure Lila would get akumatized again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Juleka and Luka to have slightly insulting pet names for each other... I mean, they are siblings, so of course they have to have something. Hence Yuletide for Juleka and Lucario for Luka.  
> And yes, Juleka is totally a Lukanette shipper


	4. Aternative Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU of the Episode Ladybug, where Lila thinks Bustier is too much of a pushover and decides to frame Marinette with Mendeleiev instead. She made a huge mistake. 
> 
> This is sort of a rewrite of the first chapter
> 
> I didn't want to make a new work of this, as it kinda fits the theme of this fic. As always, one shot

Lila smiled smugly. Everything was going according to her plan. That bitch Marinette would get her just desserts and Gabriel Agreste would give her Adrien in a silver plate.

Her plan was a rather simple, really. She knew Marinette was a goody-two-shoe and would get a good grade on their latest test, so she stole the answer sheet and put it in her backpack. She then placed an anonymous note on Miss Mendeleiev desk about Marinette cheating and Mendeleiev would take care of the rest. Of course her first idea was to use Miss Bustier, but she was such a pushover that Marinette probably would be able to convince her of her innocence, or worse, she wouldn’t and her punishment would be just to apologize. Lila rolled her eyes at the thought. But with Mendeleiev? She was merciless, and once her plan got in motion, she was as good as expelled.

Just to be on the safe side, she had answered all her own answers wrong, so Marinette couldn’t accuse her of being the mastermind. And of course she also had hidden her fake fox tail miraculous necklace on Marinette’s locker, to accuse her of stealing a precious family heirloom.

Lila took a seat smugly as ever in Bustier’s class, as the class had returned to their regular classroom.

It had barely been 10 minutes of the teacher talking about something Lila was not paying attention, when someone knocked at the door. It was that pigtailed blonde girl from the other class… Aura? 

“Miss Bustier? Hello. Miss Mendeleiev asked me to come for Marinette Dupain Cheng. If you gave her your permission”

Aurore gave Miss Bustier an envelope, which Miss Bustier carefully opened and read. “Yes, of course. Marinette?” The blue haired girl stood up. “Miss Mendeleiev wants to talk to you.” Marinette started to get out of her seat. “With your things”

Marinette stopped in her tracks, shrugged and grabbed her backpack. Once she and Aurore were out of the classroom, Bustier continued with her lecture. Lila was speechless, and a bit pissed. She expected that Mendeleiev would expose Marinette as a cheater, Marinette claim for her innocence and accusing her of being a cheater, an epic battle of wits… and she got nothing. The others weren’t even talking about it, or found it odd that Marinette had been called away.

Less than 15 minutes later, another knock on the door. This time it was Miss Mendeleiev, with Marinette in front of her.

“Excuse me for all the interruptions Caline” She greeted her colleague. “But I needed to talk to Marinette about something really important.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, nothing to worry about” Miss Mendeleiev looked uncharacteristically nice. Lila expected her to be furious, and Marinette to be a sobbing mess, but instead they looked rather calm and mellow. “Can you lend me Lila for a moment?”

“Of course! Lila?”

Lila felt as if she had done the ice bucket challenge again… well, she actually hadn’t done it, but she said she did and managed to get thousands of dollars for… whatever the cause was.

“I didn’t cheat!” She said automatically, before she could process what she was saying. She immediately covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her. Miss Mendeleiev raised an eyebrow.

“That was not what I was going to discuss with you, but it is evident you know about that false accusation”

“It was not false! Marinette cheated on your test!” everyone gasped. Finally Lila was going to get the drama she deserved.

Marinette looked at her… with a bored expression. That was not what Lila was expecting.

Miss Mendeleiev crossed her arms in annoyance. She stared at Lila who was getting very nervous of the intensity of the glare.

“Demeter?” said Bustier, calling her colleague’s name in clear confusion. 

“Well, if Lila wants this to be a public matter instead of a private affair… Miss Rossi tried to frame Marinette for cheating on my latest test”

Everyone gasped in surprise, and they started to talk. A look from Miss Mendeleiev made everyone go quiet.

“That’s impossible! Lila wouldn’t do something like that!”

“Marinette got full marks on yesterday’s test, nothing out of the ordinary for her.” They could swear Miss Mendeleiev smiled for a fraction of a second, but it could never be proved. “And today I receive an anonymous note on my desk about Marinette stealing the answer sheet.”

Caline Bustier covered her mouth in a dramatic fashion and looked at Marinette, who wasn’t reacting at all at the news. “Marinette?”

“Relax, she didn’t do anything wrong. I called her because the note also said that she still had the answer sheet. And she had it in her backpack”

“See? She cheated! She’s a cheater and a thief!” yelled Lila. She shut up when Miss Mendeleiev looked at her.

“She did?” asked Caline, still not understanding. Demeter Mendeleiev had to use all her willpower to not roll her eyes.

“The sheet was just shoved in her backpack. It makes no sense for her to have that on top of her things, a day after the test. Clearly, someone just shoved it in her backpack.”

Lila was fuming. This was not supposed to happen! The sheet on Marinette’s backpack should have been enough proof that she was a cheater!

“I wasn’t going to accuse a student for such a flimsy reason, and I had no proof of who could have sent that note, so I was going to forget about the whole thing… but Miss Rossi has incriminated herself, as I hadn’t mentioned the note to anyone until right now”

“Then why you wanted to talk to her?”

“I was feeling generous and was going to give her more time for her essay”

“It couldn’t have been me! I got all the answers wrong!”

The class gasped in surprise again. It was clearly this was the work of someone else. Miss Mendeleiev was even more annoyed now.

“It was a multiple choice test Lila. Even if you answered the test randomly, pure statistics say you should have gotten some answers right. The _only_ way you got all answers wrong is if you knew the right answers and avoided them _on purpose._ Right Kante?” Mendeleiev asked Max, which caught him by surprise. The boy looked between Lila and his teacher.

“Yes… the possibilities of getting all the answers wrong in a multiple choice test by choosing randomly is practically 0”

Some of the other students glared at Max, especially Lila and Alya. Kim grabbed his smaller friend and glared back at them.

“Very well, Lila, come with me, I guess we’ll have to talk with the principal and with your mother about your punishment for cheating and trying to frame a fellow student”

“I… Marinette also has been bullying me! She stole my grandma’s necklace!”

Marinette turned around to glare at Lila, but before she could say anything, Miss Mendeleiev spoke for her.

“Really?” was everything she said, clearly not believing Lila. Miss Bustier, on the other hand, was shocked about the revelation.

“Yes. I know where it is. I’ll show you to prove I’m telling the truth”

Miss Mendeleiev pinched the bridge of her nose, more annoyed than ever. “We have already reached the conclusion that you got into her backpack Lila”

“What? No, not her backpack! She has it in her locker!”

Miss Mendeleiev stared at Lila for a few seconds. Everyone remained silent. “That’s it. You’re coming with me with the Principal”

“What? You’re not going to check her locker?”

“The locker that _literally_ anyone can open?” she said, rolling her eyes. “ _I’m not stupid_ , Lila. If you got into her backpack, getting into her locker would be even easier. You’ll recover whatever you put in Marinette’s locker later. And unless you’re apologizing to Marinette, I don’t want to hear anything from you until your mom arrives. Grab your things, we’re going. ”


End file.
